A felicidade e o amor da Rei
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Depois de todo o ocorrido, apenas restaram Asuka e o Shinji? Não, depois descobriram que apenas, mas apenas, todos da central Nerv e alguns colegas da Rei, da Asuka e do Shinji... Mas e quanto a "eu"... e quanto a mim?


Este Fan fic, pode ser considerado como a continuação de Shin Seiki Evangelion Nara, the movieDeath e Rebirth(Neon Genesis Evangelion o filmeMorte e Ressureição)

Autora:Ray Yanami(ReiAyanami-chan;Ayanami Rei;Rei Ayanami;Asuka)  
Anime:Neon Genesis Evangelion(Shin Seiki Evangelion Nara)  
Titúlo: A felicidade e o amor da Ray(O amor e a felicidade da Rei)  
Mail:

A felicidade e o amor da Ray episodeo Ø1

O primeiro aparecimento dos novos Angels, o 19° Angel

Depois de todo o ocorrido, apenas restaram Asuka e o Shinji? Não, depois descobriram que apenas, mas apenas, todos da central Nerv e alguns colegas da Rei, da Asuka e do Shinji... Mas e quanto a "eu"... e quanto a mim? Oque aconteceu, porque e como eu ainda estou aqui, lá, no meio de tudo isto eu me vrjo morta, e gigante, com asas de anjos, meu Eva também tinha asas, porém também estava desligado(ou pior, infelismente... ele estava... desligado... para sempre? Não sei, talvés, mas se for para isso, fico triste...), sendo assim também considerados mortos e inuteis, todas as unidade Evas, mortas, pois são, ou melhor, eram, formas de vida humana com sistema biologico desconhecidamente alterados, estes são, desculpem-me... eram, os Evas, mas, seria realmente o fim? Dentre aquele povo todo, únicos sobreviventes perante toda tal destruição, viam meu corpo, lamentavelmente todos choravam perante a mim, mas se meu corpo está lá, como posso eu estar aqui? Porque todos me olham? A tá, sei, já notei, percebi que sou a única humana, sem que não trabalha na NERV cuje sobreviveu, será, mas eu sou a Rei, não me conhecem? Eu trabalho com vocês! Mas me pergunto repetida vezes... "Quem realmente sou eu? Quem é "você"? Quem? Quem?" repitidamente e diminuindo o tom da voz e então eu pergunto para todos:  
- Porque vocês me olham? Quem são vocês? Oque eu faço aqui? Porque eu estou aqui? Não me lembro de nada que aconteceu, só sei o meu nome e minha idade, quanto ao resto...

E o Shinji me disse enquanto segurava a Asuka(Porcausa do terceiro impacto):

- Nós te olhamos estranhamente porcausa da sua incrivel aparência com a Rei, parece muito, apenas a cor do cabelo muda... Mas não pode ser a Rei, pois ela está lá! E porque você é a unica pessoa da Terra, ou melhor, que não trabalha com a central NERV e que sobreviveu,(Eu sabia que era isso) assim como nós todos da Nerv, por quê nós não sabemos... Não sabemos também oque você faz aqui e como você está aqui... E nós somos... ou melhor, eramos, da central Nerv, a qual trabalhavamos com os Evas unidades ØØ(meu querido Eva!), 01, 02 e assim por diante... Qual é o seu nome?  
- Meu nome? Ah, meu nome é Érika(só não vou lhes dizer que sou a Rei, pois eles achariam locura pois o corpo dela, ou melhor, o meu, está bem alí! E isso, eu também não sei como e porquê ocorreu!)

Logo em seguida chegou Gendo Ikari dizendo:

- Pena o que aconteceu com a Rei, pobre dela, fez isso tudo só para nós, salvar a nossa pobre e mizeravel vida...

Daí o Shinji disse:

- PAI! Mesmo depois do que aconteceu á Rei, você ainda gosta dela? ISSO NÃO É CERTO, EU SOU... EU SOU O SEU FILHO!!!!!

Derrepente aparece a Yui Ikari, oque não é novidade pois eu sabia que com a morte dos Eva's, ela foi devolvida a Terra em seu estado atual, pois ela foi absorvida pelo Eva Ø1, mais quando o Eva sabia que ia morrer, antes de morrer a devolveu para a Terra, ela sabe quem eu sou? Eu conversei com ela um pouco antes de morrer, mas será... Será que ela sabe?

- Gendo...

Gendo e todos surpresos dizem...

- Yui!

E eu apenas dei um sorrizo para ela!

- ...

Ela está olhando pra mim e pegunta:

- Quem é esta?  
- Yui, ela se parece com a Rei mas não é, é apenas uma civíl sobrevivente, como, nós não sabemos! Mas como você está de volta? Como é possivel? Deixa pra lá, estou feliz em te ver de volta querida!  
- Hurnf(Mas que coisa, ele apenas me utilizou para afundar as máguas, me utilisou como um objeto, ele ama mesmo é a Yui, mas ele já teve um caso com a minha mãe, e por quê... será que ele "me quis"?)!

Disse a Ritsuko e também pensou e logo após voltou a dizer:

- É... Nós temos muito trabalho a fazer, temos que ré-construir tudo denovo, por sorte nós sabemos sobreviver atraves da tecnógia antiga, temporiariamente... Mas eu vou dividir os trabalhos, apenás vamos construir a cidade para nós, precisamos ré-povoar a Terra, tenho meu kit cientifico aqui na mala, vamos ré-produzir os seres humanos, e sem maldades!

A Yui descobriu que a Ritsuko era uma boa cientista e adimirada disse:

- Vejo que você é uma ótima cientista!  
- Tive a quem puxar, sou a Ritsuko, filha de Naoko Akagi, a criadora do computador MAGI! Bom, não temos o dia inteiro, temos que construir um lugar para tratar da Asuka, e construir aonde nós vamos dormir... E antes temos, é claro, que começar o trabalho, com exceção da Asuka!  
- He Eu sei que você é a Ritsuko, me lembro de tí muito bem!

Disse Yui Ikari

- Bem, pois é... Eu sei disso, então vamos ao trabalho agora!

Disse Ritsuko

4 anos depois...

Já se passaram 3 anos após a morte de todos na Terra, o meu corpo, não sei como, ainda permanece lá, eu com asas, e meu Eva, virou fato historico, como agente está meio atrasado em tecnológia, e a Nerv escondeu tudo de todos(como sempre faziam no primeiro impacto!), pensam que foi algum anjo do futuro que ficou na terra pra proteger-la! Já está tudo ré-construido(bem, quase tudo), com uma tecnologia antiga mais útil, eu, com meus 17 anos, estou no terceiro ano e vou com os outros até o colégio...

- Érika, anda logo, sai do banho, temos de ir pro colégio!  
- JÁ TOU INDO SHINJI!!!!

Bem, agora é melhor eu parar de pensar na banheira e ir logo pro colégio, se não a capitã Misatato se zanga, ainda mais porque agente tá hospedada na casa dela! Bem, chega de banho, e vou logo me arrumar...(não no apartamento daquela tecnologia futura, mais sim num simples apartamento antiguo, para mim é claro, que é antigo!)

- Depressa!  
- Calma Shinji, não adianta correr, ainda mais porque este rélogio está adiantado, se você correr, só irá apenas se cansar e chegar suado no colégio! Além de atrazado, é claro! Eu não tenho pressa, eu não quero correr, não estou com pressa!  
- Tá, é oque você diz, mas estou mal em matemática, tenho muita coisa, a primeira aula é de matemática, não quero perder nenhum assunto, anda logo!  
- Se você sair correndo, feito louco na rua, acabará se batendo com alguém! E eu ainda não comi minha torrada, esperaí!  
- Que nem a Rei! (O shiji susurrou isso baixinho, mas ele pensa que eu não ouvi! )  
- Oque foi?  
- Anh? Ah.. n... nada! Heheh! (Porque ela me lembrou de um momento, quando eu me bati com a Rei? Ah algo de estranho nisso)  
- Vamos seus lerdos, a Rei quando estava atrasada, ela corria, mas está Rei daí, é pior que a outra, pelo menos demostra que esta viva! Não é mesmo, garota maravilha?  
CHEGA DE PAPO, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!!!!! VAMOS LOGO!!!!!! � - Pronto, estou pronta! Ok, vamos! E Asuka, já lhe falei para parar de me chamar de "garota maravilha"... �'

Estamos indo em direção ao colégio agora.  
06:30No colégio Estamos no colégio assistindo a aula... mas está ficando tudo branco, oque... pode ser isso?

-Rei! (porque eu a chamei de Rei? Se o nome dela é Érika!) Érika!  
- Érika!

(Shinji, Asuka? Está tudo branco, só ouço a voz de vocês, mais não consigo ver-los, e agora não ouço mais a voz de vocês! Shinji! Asuka)  
- Rei!  
- Um eco? Mas, de quem é? Quem está aí?  
- Rei!  
- Denovo? Quem, quem?  
- Rei, sou eu!  
- Quem sabe que eu sou a Rei e como sabe? Como é possivel, a única pessoa que sabe sou eu, mas, eu estou morta, como é possivel?  
- Rei, eu ainda estou viva! Nós ainda estamos vivas! Estou por ai, tenho que ir agora, me procure por aí, com paciência, você me achará, pode ter certesa disso, agora tenho que ir!  
- Espere!!!! (Esta luz branca denovo? Porque)- Érika, Érika voltou ao seu sí! Oque houve?  
- Não sei, só sei que derrepente tudo ficou branco e daí eu caí no chão, senti fraquesa, mas, também foi como se eu tivesse sonhado e também tinha...

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!(A sirene!!!)

- A sirene, a algo de perigoso está acontecendo que ameaça a Tokio 4, depressa, todos pro abrigo! (o mesmo antigo abrigo, nosso professor está nos guiando, ah, já sei, Rei disse para eu me encontrar com "ela"! Já sei oque fazer)  
- Venham pra cá já, Shinji, Asuka, tenho uma ideia de como podemos vencer este Angel!  
- Érika, você disse "angel"? Mas como você sabe dos angels?  
- Tem uma coisa que eu não contei, meu nome verdadeiro é "Rei", não se surprendam, eu também não sei como estou aqui, mas sou uma parte da Rei, eu sou a "verdadeira Rei", a Rei com a qual vocês conviveram a vida inteira, é uma parte minha, e eu vou agora atrás desta parte, vamos, lá no cemitério dos EVA's!  
- Oquee?  
- Já disse que para mim também é surpresa, eu sou a Rei que tem sentimentos, a Rei de carne e osso, nascida como os outros, mas a Rei a qual vocês conviveram a vida inteira foi criada em laboratório, por isso ela não demonstra sentimento, não sei oque houve há 4 anos atrás! Mas vamos logo para o cemitério dos EVA's!  
- E porque lá?  
- A minha parte, a Rei "eu", disse para eu encontrar-la, desde que vocês me viram, foi lá que eu tava, é como se eu tivesse morrido e voltado a vida naquele mesmo instante! Tudo é um segredo de Deus! E só ele sabe oque faz, e oque está acontecendo!  
- Então se formos lá, nossa dúvida será retirada?  
- Sim Asuka, sim Shinji, pronto, aqui estamos! REI!!!!!! Eu estou aqui como você pediu!  
- Rei!  
- Isso é impossivel, a Rei e os EVA's estão se movendo!  
- Também não sei como Shinji, Asuka, mais está acontecendo o impossivel!  
- Rei, novos tipos de mensageiros de Deus viram á Terra, só você e a Asuka poderão deter-los!  
- E quanto ao Shinji?  
- Ele virá comigo, saberá de tudo que está acontecendo, suas dúvidas seram esclarecidas!  
- SHINJI!!!!! (Eu e Asuka gritamos)  
- Eu, Rei, e o Shinji, nós somos duas partes do seu corpo! A sua felicidade e teu amor, ache-nos e vença teu maior inimigo, o seu "eu Angel" inimigo!  
- SHINJI!  
- Viu sua anta, viu só oque você fez?!! Sua tola!  
- Mais nossa dúvida ainda não foi esclarecida(estou falando baixinho, porque o Shinji foi?)! Ahhhhhh, me sinto tão triste, tão solitária, tão arrependida!(Estou chorando agora, estou muito triste pelo Shinji, esta... é a causa da minha choradeira!  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Rei, um angel, mas este não estava nos arquivos da NERV, sem os EVA's, como vamos batalhar?  
- Quem disse que estamos sem os EVA's? Olhe, eles voltaram a vida!  
- Como?  
- Não sei, mais é nossa única chance, eu entro no Eva anjo unidade ØØ, e você controla o Eva Ø2!  
- Como? Como assim Eva "angel 00"? E quanto ao Eva Ø1, não pode ficar sem piloto, nós ainda não conhecemos este Angel, e não temos tempo para arranjar um piloto, e precisamos ficar calmas para sincronirsamos, mas com uma nova especie de Angel, como podemos nos alcamar!  
- Não tem problema, ou será que você já se esqueceu? Todos os Angels que nós já lutamos, você, Shinji e a outra eu(Rei), só lutavamos com novos Angels, todos eram novos para nós, nós nunca sabiamos sobre eles, apenás lutavamos até vencer, como podiamos e com oque sabiamos, se esqueceu?  
- N... não!!! Mas não é perigoso entrar neles, sem saber de nada, e de qualquer forma, como vamos entrar nos Dumy-Plugs, demoraria 1 ano inteiro para escarlamos eles! E tem mais: Talvés com o passar dos anos nossa taxa de sincronisação tenha mudado radicalmente!  
- Da forma mais simples! Você não sabe pedir não, Asuka?  
- Ahahahah, cê tá gosando a minha cara né, garota tonta!  
- De geito nenhum, chega de papo e vamos agir, se esqueceu, os EVA's são seres humanos geneticamente alterados, se esqueceu foi, chega de papo, vamos tentar!  
Por favor Eva unidade ØØ, preciso batalhar contra um maldito Angel, preciso salvar a Terra!  
- ... (O Eva unidade ØØ se moveu, e está olhando para mim! Agora ele abriu automaticamente o Dumy Plugy, e se abaixou e está erguendo a mão, porque será)  
- Oque será isso Rei?  
- Não sei Asuka, mais funcionou até agora, rápido, temos de ir, estou na sua mão Eva unidade ØØ, agora erga-me até o Dumy-Plugy!  
Funcionou Asuka, depressa, faça o mesmo com o Eva unidade 02!  
- Isto é a maior loucura, mas vou tentar! Fazer oque né? Além do quê, tenho um planeta a salvar! Você ouviu, não é mesmo, Eva unidade 02, também tenho que lutar contra o Angel e ajudar a "bonequinha" da Rei! Faça o mesmo que o Eva unidade ØØ fez! Por favor, meu Eva queridinho!  
- ... (Nossa, e não é que funcionou)  
- Viu Asuka, funcionou! Agora entre no Dumy Plugy! Vou atacar logo o Angel!  
- Rei, tendo contato visual, com os arredores, você está me vendo em teu visor?  
- Sim, e pela primeira vez vou batalhar, vou tentar ter contato com o Eva unidade 01 e pedir para nós ajudar!  
- Loucura, loucura e loucura! ... é pura loucura, impossivel o Eva entrar em batalha sem o piloto!  
- Sem tempo para conversa, Eva 01, está me ouvindo, se estiver, por favor, dê um passo a frente, e se ouviu, porfavor, pelo Shinji, e pela Yui Ikari, venha nos ajudar a vencer este Angel!  
- ...(Nossa, funcionou também)  
- É isso aí, vamos ao ataque, Asuka, Eva unidade 02, Eva unidade 01 e Eva unidade ØØ, principalmente, agora, ao ataque, a toda velocidade!

Bip... bip... bip...

- O que é isto, Ritsuko?(Perguntou Gendo Ikari)  
- Ah, isso, isso é... Um!!? Quêeee!!?? Como? É impossivel!  
- O que foi Ritsuko, é algo que indica perigo além da sirene?  
- Quase isso, este é o meu mini computador, ligado ao computador MAGI, e se o MAGI funcionasse, e tivesse ataque de Angel, ele biparia, meu Deus do céu, como pode ser? Depois de tanto tempo, o imenso computador MAGI, ainda funciona, e se ligou automaticamente!  
- Impossivel? Como pode ser?(Gendo perguntou)  
- E tem mais novidades, o computador MAGI está passando dados dos EVA's unidade 00, 01 e eva unidade 02, manda os dados de sincronização, os EVA's estão se movendo, depois de tanto tempo, e o Eva unidade 01, oque é mais incrivel, não tem piloto e está se movendo á propia vontade!  
- Como?(Todos da central NERV surpresos, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo)  
- Pessoal, já sabem das novas?  
- Touji!!!?? (Todos da central NERV surpresos, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo)  
- Sim, vou lhes contar a nova, as três unidades EVA's, a unidade ØØ, 01 e 02 estão batalhando contra um novo tipo de Angel, totalmente diferente de todos os quais nós vimos!  
- E não é só isso, tem mais, as unidades ØØ e 02, os pilotos, ou as pilotas, estão se comunicando, e o vídeo, está ligado, vou passar a transmissão!(disse Ritsuko Akagi)

Two ©omuninication on »vídeo moden talkin on«

- Ohhh! (Todos da central NERV surpresos, falaram ao mesmo tempo)  
- É a Rei, mas como é possivel? (Perguntou Gendo)  
- Eu sabia!(susurra bem baixinho Yui Ikari)  
- Anh? Ah, heheh, olá pessoal, eu ví que o Angel tava atacando e vim ajudar, só sinto pelo Shinji ter sido levado pela a "Rei eu criada em laboratório!  
- Rei, como assim, como é possivel que você esteja viva, não pode ser você, cabelo de cor diferente, você sabe expressar os sentimentos, a outra não!  
- Eu já disse que sou a verdadeira Rei, não sei como, mas, é como se eu estivesse dormindo este tempo todo e esta Rei criada em laboratório, minha sozia, estava assumindo o meu lugar até os meus 14 anos, eu estava num lugar tão bom, que dormi, depois eu ouvi um barulhão e acordei! Daí foi que eu ví vocês, mais não queria dizer meu nome, vocês achariam loucura, daí eu escondí esta historia até hoje, foi facíl, assim como vocês fazem para esconder a verdade para o mundo inteiro! Tenho uma batalha a travar, e vou com meu Eva unidade ØØ "anjo", a toda velocidade!(Vush)  
Um? Oque? Mais, como, eu estou no céu num piscar dos olhos, esta é a velocidade do meu Eva? Legal! Ele também pode voar! Vocês viram isso?  
- Sim Rei, nós vimos, isto é um milagre! Todas estas ocorrencias, só um milagre mesmo!  
- Ataque ao Angel, agora, Eva unidade 02, e unidade 01, voôem em direção a Lua e ataquem o Angel, vou pegar a Lança de Longness!  
- Mesmo Rei, se esqueceu, nossos EVA's, não tem asas como o seu, como vamos voar em direção a Lua? Meu Deus oque pode ser isto, oque está havendo, o Eva unidade 01 entrou em modo Bersek!  
- Pois é, mas você não está vendo, ele está se fundindo ao Eva unidade 02, é bom que você se acostume!  
- Sua CHATA, tá pior que a outra, demonstra NADA e tristesa, apenas!  
- ... --(Oque será que está me acontecendo, eu nunca fui assim! Cadê a minha felicidade... os meus bons sentimentos?)

Continua...

Não percam, o proxímo episodeo de Neon Genesis Evangelion: A felicidade e o amor da Rei: Ataque ao 19° Angel!!!!! Esta historia dá um total de 9 episodeos, grandes, por favor... considere-o como se fosse um OVA, tah? ''''' 


End file.
